Les Men In Black en vacances
by Zexyheart
Summary: Suite à un ras-le-bol de ses collègues, Rum est diagnostiqué comme en manque de vacances par Ano Kata qui décide d'amener son organisation en vacances dans un but de détente. Qu'il dit car avec de tels énergumènes, on a vite fait de déprimer ! /Humour\


Disclamer : tout est à Gosho Aoyama !

Heyyy tout le monde !

Alors je sais, je sais. Je suis la première à me plaindre de ne pas avoir de temps et pourtant je sors un nouveau truc. Que voulez-vous…j'suis folle ! 'Fin bref, je reprends le tout premier thème que j'avais exploité pour ma toute première fic (ça fait beaucoup de tout premier) : une organisation en vacances. Ce n'était pas du tout sur le même fandom mais l'idée d'une bande de tarés qui partent en voyage oui. Du coup, ça fait un peu « rafraichissement » des bases et en plus je vois bien les Men in Black faire ça (dans une ambiance OOC mais bon, là aussi je surprends plus personne normalement).

J'essaierais de faire une illustration. Au milieu de ma quarantaine de dessins, je trouverais peut-être un moment qui sait.

Bonne lecture !

/0\0/0\

Le QG de l'organisation des Hommes en Noir… Un lieu glacial et austère aimé par la mort elle-même. Le berceau des personnes les plus cruelles de cette terre, là où –

-NON ! NON ET RE-NON ! J'en ai assez !

…Là où il est paradoxalement très facile de péter une durite.

-Calme-toi Rum, bougonna Ano Kata. Ce sont des jeunes ! Ils ont besoin d'exprimer leur sensibilité et leurs émotions.

-Ils nous cassent les oreilles depuis le début du week-end et on est dimanche après-midi ! S'emporta le second à bout de nerfs. Alors on vient me voir si je fais « trop de bruit » avec un prisonnier que je torture mais ce trio de brêles on laisse courir ?! Moi je dis qu'il n'y a aucune justice en ce bas monde. Bah vous savez-quoi ? Banalisez leur comportement si vous voulez mais moi ! Pas question que je laisse leur sauvagerie continuer !

Sans que le Boss n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, Rum fila tel une tornade vers ses bêtes noires. Il les trouva sur une scène, instruments en main, dans des tenues décontractées, à savoir : t-shirt avec des dessins rock, jean avec des chaines. Des jeunes quoi.

-Dites les prépubères, vous avez pas l'impression de faire chier tout le monde avec votre musique à la con ?! Tonna-t-il.

Les trois le regardèrent choqués de l'entendre parler ainsi.

-Ouah ! Rum faut vraiment que tu te reposes, rit Scotch.

-Parce que tu crois que je peux avec votre « musique » de sauvages ?!

-C'est pas sauvage, rétorqua Amuro, c'est juste Akai qui chante comme si il avait avalé une mouche défoncée à l'hélium.

-T'es pas mieux ! Même ma grand-mère gratte mieux une guitare que toi ! T'étais manchot dans une autre vie non ?

-Vas te faire foutre !

-De même !

Et c'est ainsi que sous les yeux du second de l'organisation, Akai et Amuro commencèrent à se frapper à coup de pied à micro et de guitare. Scotch se tordait de rire alors que Rum sentait sa dernière once de patience se faire tirer dessus.

-J'EN AI MARRE !

Abandonnant ces « crétins survoltés », Rum criait aux malheureux qu'il croisait qu'il en avait assez de seconder une organisation pareille. Il fracassa presque la porte du bureau d'Ano Kata en s'égosillant toujours autant.

-Puisque tu ne veux rien faire ! Je me casse ! Je demande le divorce !

-Euh…non, répondit simplement le boss.

-Si ! Je me tire avec séparations des « biens » ! Je prends donc le mini-bar, les voitures et Gin !

A l'entente de se voir dérober son meilleur corbeau et ses bouteilles d'alcool, Ano Kata tenta de calmer le jeu dans l'unique but de conserver tout ça. Il fit abstraction du fait qu'il n'était pas marié à Rum et que ce contrat était juste un faux, signé un soir de beuverie entre le onzième et douzième verre de Ricard. Le seul hic était qu'il avait mis Gin dans ce contrat pour la simple et bonne raison que cet imbécile avait mis des photos du boss sur Facebook en train de vomir dans sa Porsche. Du coup, il s'était vengé sans se douter que cela se retournerait contre lui comme chantage.

-Mon cher Rum…je vois que tu es tendu depuis quelque temps. Je crois que tu as besoin de vacances. Et cela tombe d'ailleurs très bien. Vermouth m'a apporté un magazine « Feminette », dans lequel une rubrique stipule justement « les vacances, un plan idéal pour conserver vos employés ».

-Ah ? Tu crois ? Non mais sérieusement ? TU CROIS ?!

-Oui je crois !...enfin je suis supposé croire quoi ?

-TU CROIS QUE J'AI BESOIN DE VACANCES ?! Nan je veux dire…ça fait des mois, des années que ces crétins me cassent les pieds et tu réalises SEULEMENT maintenant que j'ai besoin de vacances ?! J'ai bossé des décennies entières pour que tu te la coules douce et j'ai jamais eu de vacances en retour ! PAS TROP TOT !

-Oh mais je t'en prie, inutile de me remercier ! Rit Ano Kata comme un idiot qui avait interprété ce flot de haine comme un « merci Ô grand patron ».

-C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de nous envoyer tous à Londres ! Avec un arrêt d'abord sur les côtes françaises pour profiter de la mer !

-Oh ! La bonne idée, se réjouit Rum avant de se décomposer d'un coup. Tous… ? TOUS ?! Je suis le seul à avoir besoin de vacances !

-Voyons Rum ! Nous sommes une famille, une Ohana ! On peut pas se séparer ainsi…

-Non mais je rêve là…T'as le cerveau qui se déconfit avec l'âge ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais supporter la présence de ceux à cause de qui j'ai justement besoin de repos ?!

-Il n'y aura pas tout le monde, enfin ! Juste Gin sinon il va faire la gueule, Vodka parce qu'il est comme Laurel et Hardi avec Gin, Vermouth sinon y aura plus de sous sur le compte en rentrant, Chianti car elle va tout casser, Korn car il …bah c'est Korn, Kir sinon elle va me balancer au fisc, Bourbon, Akai et Scotch sinon j'aurais apparemment la police qui va débarquer chez moi, Shiho pour la sortir un peu de son trou, Akemi pour servir d'appât pour faire venir Shiho plus facilement, Pisco car il prend la poussière, Tequila sinon il va en péter une durite, Irish et Curaçao pour qu'ils puissent roucouler dans un lieu plus romantique que ma cave à vin et Calvados qui veut tenter de se déclarer à Vermouth. Et nous deux !

-…Ouais tout le monde quoi, y compris ces trois idiots !

-Justement, ça va les faire gambader un peu à ces petits jeunes.

-Bon…c'est d'accord, se résigna finalement Rum.

Fier de sa décision comme s'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire mieux, Ano Kata réunit tous ses valeureux corbeaux pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Attendez…C'est quoi cette histoire de contrat de divorce et pourquoi je figure dedans ?! S'écria Gin.

-On dirait un gamin avec des parents qui divorcent, se moqua Akai qui se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part du dit gamin.

-Vas te faire Akai !

-C'est cool de partir en vacances, s'exclamèrent les filles, toutes contentes à l'exception de Shiho qui avait soudainement peur du pourquoi de sa présence.

-On est…bien d'accord que je viens pas, hein ? Demanda-t-elle très mal à l'aise.

-Voyons ma chère Shiho, sourit le boss. Si tu es ici à cette réunion d'organisation de départ de voyage c'est justement car tu en fais partie !

-Ouais mais…je veux pas en fait.

-Fais le pour moi soeurette, dit Akemi d'un regard suppliant. Tu ne sors jamais de ton laboratoire. A ton âge il faut sortir et voir le monde !

-Surtout que je viens aussi, sourit Gin d'un sourire qui se voulait amical mais qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un fauve qui venait de cerner sa proie.

-Nan mais faut que quelqu'un reste pour surveiller le gaz et payer les factures ! Tenta-t-elle pour s'esquiver de son petit-ami sadique auto-proclamé.

-Tutututututu, fit sa sœur. Tu viens et puis c'est tout !

-Bon… s'il le faut.

-Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, de toute façon vous avez pas le choix, je vais vous expliquer notre fabuleux voyage !

Tous ouvrirent donc grand leurs oreilles pour écouter les saintes paroles de leur vénéré chef.

-Tout d'abord nous ferons un arrêt en France ! Plus précisément à Biarritz où nous passerons quelques jours. Puis nous irons à Londres, là aussi pour plusieurs jours. Pour la plage, nous logerons à l'hôtel Eugénie et à Londres je vous invite à mon immeuble à Mayfair !

-Rien que ça ?! Bah dis donc y a pas la crise dans ton porte-monnaie, papi ! La pègre ça rapporte, s'écria Akai.

-Cool on va en France ! Hé Amuro ça te fait quoi de retourner dans ton pays ? Demanda Scotch.

-T'as bu l'eau des chiottes ou quoi ?! Je suis japonais espèce d'idiot !

-Bah je sais pas t'es blond aux yeux bleus…

-Cliché…

-Allez préparer vos valises mes amis ! J'ai déjà tout commandé grâce à mon pass prémium VIP platine exclusif obtenu en récompense pour le prix du meilleur boss d'organisation.

Les autres se regardèrent blasés en se rappelant qu'ils avaient liquidé tous les autres chefs, permettant au leur de gagner par forfait. Ils partirent donc préparer leurs valises avec le nécessaire pour survivre en territoire hostile. Qui sait ce que les français sous leur béret et les anglais derrière leur tasse de thé pouvaient bien comploter. A noter au passage que des rosbeefs étaient présents dans l'assemblée et qu'ils n'avaient jamais mordu personne alors pourquoi avoir peur ?

Gin jeta ses plus beaux habits dans une valise. Tout était noir mais bon, « le noir ça va avec tout et ça se démode jamais » comme il disait si bien en ajoutant généralement « et si t'es pas content c'est une balle en plein front ». Il prit également soin d'emballer soigneusement ses armes. Vodka fit la même chose, avec des lunettes de soleil en plus ainsi qu'une réserve de clopes et de briquets suffisante pour tenir trois guerres mondiales. Chianti prit ses vêtements moulants et ses bijoux gothiques favoris. Son fidèle fusil rejoint lui aussi la valise pour le voyage. Korn fit de même. Kir et Vermouth faisaient un duel de celle qui embarquerait le plus de fringues, voire même carrément de valises vu que la star et la journaliste cumulaient à elles seules la somme incroyable de sept valises chacune : une pour les chaussures, une pour le maquillage, une pour les sous-vêtements, une pour les bijoux et les autres pour le reste. Tequila et Pisco furent les seuls à prendre plus ou moins des choses décentes et normales. Curaçao et Irish faisaient tout ensemble, en bons amoureux qu'ils étaient.

Shiho se faisait sermonner par sa sœur car elle faisait de la mauvaise fois dans ses affaires à prendre alors que la jeune scientifique était connue pour avoir de très bons goûts en matière de mode. Akemi sortit un très belle robe Dior rouge vif de son armoire.

-Et elle ?

-Hm…Je sais pas trop.

-Shiho, merde !

-Moi je trouve qu'elle irait très bien, souffla Gin en arrivant derrière Shiho. Ta couleur, une forme qui embrasse bien tes courbes…

-Ah…AAAHH !

Sherry se retourna pour faire face à son stalker sentimental. Celui-ci avait vite fini sa valise et était venu voir comment sa dulcinée réfractaire au voyage s'en sortait. Cette dernière avait encore moins envie de clore ses bagages ou au mieux d'embarquer des vêtements d'hiver pour que ce prédateur ne la matte pas toute la journée.

-Je…Oui, si tu y tiens, dit-elle apeurée en se giflant mentalement d'avoir dit ça.

-Ah, tu vois que tu arrives à te décider sur quoi prendre, dit Gin.

Shiho était au bout de sa vie mais elle ne le montra pas. Elle devait être forte face à cet homme. Homme qui resta d'ailleurs dans la chambre pour voir ce que sa « chérie » prenait comme vêtements. Sa sœur s'éclipsa d'ailleurs, laissant sa cadette seule avec son cauchemar aux longs cheveux argent. Il ne fit rien hormis se tenir trop près d'elle à son goût, lui donnant envie de passer sous le tapis.

Akai, Amuro et Scotch faisaient chacun leur valise tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le blond et le noiraud ne commencent à se refoutre sur la gueule pour une bête question de motif sur un sous-vêtements. Le métisse avait osé faire une remarque sur les magnifiques têtes de Chuck Norris qui décoraient le boxer d'Akai. Et personne, je dis bien personne, n'avait le droit de parler ainsi de l'homme qui avait « surpassé Dieu ». Scotch soupira, totalement fatigué par les bagarres incessantes de ses amis.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER A LA FIN ?!

-Oh ! Beugla Amuro. Tu peux pas parler moins fort comme un être civilisé ?!

-Ouais ! On entend que toi ! Ajouta Shuichi.

Scotch resta planté comme un plot, complètement chamboulé d'être passé pour le méchant alors que lui au moins ne se battait pas comme un rustre.

Rum et Ano Kata se retrouvèrent une fois les bagages finis pour établir l'heure du départ qui termina d'achever le bordel déjà bien gratiné. Et la « Sainte parole » fut sans appel.

-Demain matin, levé à 3 heures, le premier qui se plaint il passe par la fenêtre !

Et c'était déjà 22 heures…

/0\0/0\

Voili voilu ! C'est terminé pour ce prologue.

Tout l'humour n'est pas à prendre au sérieux, c'est pour rire et passer un bon moment.  
Je ne suis pas de Biarritz (je suis du sud, pas de l'ouest) mais la ville m'allait bien pour l'histoire. La fic est déjà découpée selon ce que je veux y faire apparaitre mais rien n'est encore déterminé.

A plus tout le monde !


End file.
